causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Magic, Part 2
Black Magic, Part 2 is the third chapter of Volume 11. It was released on October 8, 2012. Synopsis Mal pursues the terrifying killer stalking San Trobida… And finds himself burdened with a very surprising partner! Plot Mal is brought to the office of General Salazar and explains everything to him about the brujo and Javier Bolsa's death in the previous chapter. Carlito suggests to General Salazar to shoot Mal. General Salazar hesistates, but agrees. He then asks Mal why he shouldn't put a bullet in his head. Mal says he will capture the brujo. General Salazar decides to send Carlito with Mal. Carlito and Mal both complain and say why they can't work with each other. But General Salazar reminded Carlito that his own dream was to command someone and that was his opportunity. Mal then gets over it and starts by asking if General Salazar had a forensic technician. Then Mal and Carlito went down to the villa's dingy basement where they meet Dr. Luis. After that, Luis concludes that Javier was killed by witchcraft but Mal says they should rule witchcraft out and insists on checking Javier for wounds, saying that he might have been poisoned by the brujo. Luis then examines Javier and confirms that he was indeed poisoned by the brujo with nut as the main ingredient and tells them that there was once a nut refinery in a forest. They then leave but Carlito was heading to the backyard while Mal went the other way. Carlito and Mal both asked themselves where they were both going. Carlito says that he will go to General Salazar to ask permission but Mal says that only the two of them should go (choose 'matter of pride) and Carlito should trust him which angered Carlito due to the fact that Mal murdered Miguel, his brother. Mal defends himself by saying it was 'self-defense'. Carlito then remembers his father's death and confronts Mal about it. Mal remembers back to one year ago: Esteban collapsing with a shocked look on his face. He knew that the real killer was Carlito's own wife, Esmeralda Salazar. Mal tells him that he won't tell Carlito because he knew that he would not handle the truth. Carlito then points a gun to Mal's head but Mal's says he can't tell him either with a bullet in his forehead. Shortly thereafter, they went to the forest where the said refinery was. Because the Carlito's car can't go through the path, they have to proceed on foot. Carlito insists that Mal go first. They then hear water rumbling and find dead animals, faces carved on tree trunks and the refinery. They look inside and saw the brujo praying. Carlito insists to end the whole thing now but Mal insists that they should go closer because of the risk of booby traps. Suddenly, Carlito accidentally kicks a pot, alerting the brujo. The brujo reaches for a weapon with inhuman grace and tries to kill Carlito. Carlito tries to shoot the brujo but it avoids the bullet. The brujo then pins down Carlito, who drops his gun and looks expectantly at Mal. Mal then looks around and sees a motorboat but he decides to help Carlito instead. Mal attacks the brujo and wounds him with a goat skull but the brujo throws an explosive, using the opportunity to escape. Mal then goes after the brujo but doesn't find him. Mal then hears scuffing noises behind him and finds the brujo. The brujo then attacks but Mal swiftly avoids the knife. The brujo then tries to stab Mal but he holds the brujo's wrist. He then pushes back the brujo but it cuts a rope and sends a log swinging towards Mal but Carlito tackles him before the log hits him. The brujo tries to escape but gets knocked out cold by Mal. Mal then asks Carlito why he saved him. Carlito answers that the Flores always repay others. Then, they took the captured brujo to General Salazar, who examines him. General Salazar then congratulates Carlito and Mal for a job well done, then hands Mal a pistol, saying that he must kill the brujo. Mal refuses, angering General Salazar, who then decides to keep Mal as a hostage to make Jacob Fallon return the stolen money. Bonus Scene Category:Episode